


As Frightened As You

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x16, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Diese Szene ereignet sich unmittelbar im Anschluss an Kurt und Blaines Unterhaltung im Loft in 5x16'Tested'. Sie sprechen über ihre Ängste infolge der Ereignisse in'Bash'und'Tested'.





	As Frightened As You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Frightened As You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440286) by [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue). 



> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus dem Lied _Being Alive_ aus dem Musical _Company_ (Kurts Audition Song aus 4x10) und bedeutet in etwa "Ich fürchte mich genauso wie du."
> 
> Ich möchte mich bei Misqueue für die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung bedanken und bei meiner wunderbaren Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre treue Unterstützung beim Korrekturlesen. <3

 

Kurt hält Blaine fest, bis der sich von ihm löst. Blaine schnieft unter Tränen und wischt sich mit gesenktem Blick über die Augen. Kurt berührt in sanft am Ellbogen. "Ich mach uns was zum Abendessen, wenn du irgendwas raussuchen willst, was wir uns anschauen können?", schlägt er vor. Es fühlt sich fürchterlich unzureichend an, aber ihm fällt einfach nichts anderes ein.

"Ja, klar", sagt Blaine und hebt mit einem zaghaften Lächeln den Blick. Kurt drückt kurz Blaines Arm, bevor er ihn endgültig loslässt und in die Küche geht.

Die Geräusche, die er macht, als er sein Messer und das Schneidbrett herausholt, sind viel zu laut. Er überlegt, was er kochen soll. Nichts allzu Schweres, aber auch nichts allzu Gesundes. Er will nicht, dass Blaine sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlt. Er braucht etwas, das einfach und nahrhaft ist, aber auch gut schmeckt. Und es darf nicht allzu aufwendig sein, denn danach steht ihm gerade absolut nicht der Kopf.

Er entscheidet sich für Vollkorn-Makkaroni mit Ricotta und Brokkoli und fängt an, den Brokkoli kleinzuschneiden.

 

*** * ***

 

Sie sitzen zusammen auf dem Sofa und essen, während im Fernsehen ein paar Folgen einer Gameshow laufen, die Sam aufgenommen hat. Lachen hilft.

Als ihre Teller geleert sind und auf dem Couchtisch stehen, neigt Blaine sich Kurt zögernd entgegen, aber der öffnet die Arme und zieht ihn an sich. Sie reden nicht, aber Kurt genießt den Klang und die Vibrationen von Blaines Lachen, das sich mit seinem eigenen mischt; er genießt, wie sie sich beide in gemeinsamem Vergnügen vor Lachen schütteln und wie Blaine mit breitem Grinsen und strahlenden Augen zu ihm hochschaut, um einen witzigen Moment mit ihm zu teilen.

Bald schon gähnt Blaine hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Kurt blickt zur Uhr. "Willst du heute Nacht hierbleiben?", fragt er ihn.

Blaine antwortet nicht sofort – und blickt nicht hoch.

"Nur zum Schlafen", sagt Kurt. "Oder was immer du willst. Es ist okay."

Blaine nickt. "Okay."

"Ich gehe duschen", sagt Kurt und windet sich sanft unter Blaines Körper heraus. Es fällt ihm schwer, Blaine zurückzulassen, aber seit dem Streit ist er irgendwie aufgewühlt; er braucht Abstand, heißes Wasser und das Gefühl von Sauberkeit.

"Ich mach uns Tee", sagt Blaine.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Kurt zurückkommt, ist der Fernseher ausgeschaltet und Blaine liest im Lampenlicht etwas auf seinem Laptop. Der Tee steht auf einem Tablett auf dem Couchtisch; anstelle von Keksen, steht da ein Teller mit Apfelspalten und ein anderer mit Zitronenscheiben – kein kleiner Milchkrug, kein Honig.

Kurt weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll; ist unsicher, wie er mit diesem Thema umgehen soll.

Blaine ertappt ihn dabei, wie er das Tablett anstarrt. "Ich habe entkoffeinierten Grüntee mit Kamille gemacht."

"Danke", sagt Kurt und beugt sich vor, um den Tee einzugießen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Blaine.

Kurt stellt die Teekanne ab und runzelt nicht die Stirn. "Was tut dir leid?"

"Ich bin wirklich... Kurt, ich bin so stolz auf dich", sagt Blaine. "Und du hast recht, du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass du stark bist. Du bist noch nie ein zartes Pflänzchen gewesen. Ich habe nur..." Blaine reibt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

Mit einem Teebecher in der Hand setzt Kurt sich vorsichtig auf die Sofakante neben Blaine. "Wir werden erwachsen", sagt er unverfänglich.

"Du schon", sagt Blaine. "Bei mir bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich mich zurückentwickeln." Blaines Gesichtsausdruck hat einen bitteren Zug, weshalb Kurt ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln schenkt. "Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wie ich selbst. Macht das überhaupt Sinn?"

Kurt presst die Lippen aufeinander und blickt mit einem Nicken auf seinen Teebecher. "Letztes Jahr", setzt er zögernd an, "als ich hier allein war? Das war richtig hart. Ich hatte oft das Gefühl, als wäre ich nicht mehr ich selbst und ich wusste nicht, was das bedeutete. Ich war nicht sicher, ob mir gefiel, wie ich mich entwickelte oder wie sich mein Leben entwickelte. Selbst mit meinem kleinen Erfolg bei Vogue, war es nicht das, was ich mir erhofft hatte. Ich habe mich nicht so gefühlt, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Und mit allem, was damals zwischen uns war – es war schwer."

"Es tut mir so – " Blaines Hand liegt warm auf Kurts Bein.

"Keine Entschuldigungen, Blaine." Kurt schaut ihn lächelnd an. "Darüber bin ich nicht mehr traurig. Und ich erzähle dir das auch nicht, damit _du_ dich traurig fühlst. Aber ich glaube, ich verstehe manches von dem, was du gerade durchmachst. Hier ist es manchmal schon schwer genug, einfach nur über den Tag zu kommen."

Blaine nickt.

"Vielleicht ist es ja normal, sich so anders zu fühlen? Alles ist anders. Aber mit dir hier ist es besser als es jemals ohne dich war." Kurt spürt Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen. "Also denk bitte nie, dass ich dich nicht bei mir haben will. Bei allem, was ich mir im Leben wünsche, will ich dich dabei an meiner Seite haben. Ohne dich macht es weniger Spaß. Gutes oder Schlechtes, ich will alles mit dir teilen." Er legt seine Hand auf Blaines.

"Das will ich auch", sagt Blaine, dreht seine Hand um und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.

"Es macht mir Angst, wenn du mich so ausschließt", gesteht Kurt. "Ich wünschte mir, du würdest das nicht machen. Ich fühle mich dann, als ob du..." Kurt hält stirnrunzelnd inne. Es ist schwer dieses Gefühl des Ausgeschlossen-seins in Worte zu fassen.

"Ich habe versucht, mit dir zu reden. Du wolltest nicht reden. Du warst einfach nur... so sauer. Ich konnte nicht – "

Kurt schließt die Augen. "Das tut mir auch leid."

"Dann... warum, Kurt? Warum wolltest du nicht mit mir reden? Ich kann dir nichts sagen, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst."

"Ich hatte Angst, es würde bedeuten, dass ich... dich nicht mehr zufrieden stelle, dass du dich anderweitig umschaust. Wieder."

"Darum ist es nie gegangen. Ich hatte nicht vor, fremdzugehen."

"Ich glaube, das weiß ich. Das ist nicht dasselbe wie Fremdgehen, aber Fratboiphysical-dot-com?" Kurt bringt ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. "Anstatt mit mir zusammen zu sein? Ich meine, du warst auf der Seite, obwohl ich an dem Abend vorbeigekommen bin. Ich war direkt dort, bei dir und du... was hast du gedacht, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Nachdem du die ganze Woche keinen Sex wolltest."

"Das war nicht der Grund."

" _Jetzt_ weiß ich das, glaub ich zumindest? Aber... es ist schwer für mich, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, als würde ich etwas von dir verlieren. Wenn du mich nicht mehr willst. Das macht mir auch Angst, Blaine. Wenn ich dich nicht erreichen kann, wenn du dich abwendest. Ich bin direkt hier."

"Ich glaube es ist einfach, weil ich dich jetzt schon dreimal fast verloren habe. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde mich mein Glück langsam im Stich lassen und das nächste Mal verliere ich dich wirklich."

"Nein, niemals."

"Aber das kannst du mir nicht wirklich versprechen", sagt Blaine sanft, aber resigniert. Traurig auf eine Art, die Kurt die Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzieht.

"Aber ist das nicht die Bedeutung von _dem_ hier?" Kurt streckt seine linke Hand aus. Der Platinring glänzt im Licht.

Blaine ergreift seine Hand und streicht mit dem Daumen über das glatte Metall. "Das ist nicht genug, und als mir klar geworden ist, dass ..." Blaine schließt die Augen und senkt den Kopf. Seine Schultern beben.

"Blaine? Warum ist das nicht genug? Ich tue alles, was ich kann. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen kann – "

"Dich in diesem Krankenhausbett zu sehen", sagt Blaine. "Diesen Anruf zu bekommen?"

"Oh."

"Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen. Ich kann es nicht. Vielleicht konnte ich es noch nie. Vielleicht... es hat mir in Erinnerung gerufen, wie zerbrechlich alles ist, Kurt. Ich dachte an Rachel und..." Blaine atmet zitternd ein. "Wenn einer von diesen Kerlen ein Messer oder eine Waffe gehabt hätte, oder wenn sie dich ein bisschen härter am Kopf getroffen hätten oder, oh Gott, so viele Dinge? Unser gemeinsames Leben wäre vorbei gewesen, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hätte. Ich wäre allein, ohne dich – für immer."

"Schatz", sagt Kurt.

"Das hat mir klar gemacht, dass sie es _können_ , Kurt. Du hast mir mal gesagt, _uns kann keiner was_ , aber sie können – selbst hier, wo es doch eigentlich besser sein soll. Sie können uns auseinanderreißen, ganz gleich wie sehr wir einander lieben oder wie viele Versprechen wir einander geben."

"Blaine, ich – "

"Ist es lächerlich, dass ich einfach nur... nicht mehr diese Angst haben will? Nur für eine kleine Weile? Kann nicht alles einfach leichter sein?"

"Es ist nicht lächerlich, Liebling. Nein." Kurt zieht ihn in seine Arme und redet leise, jedes Wort beladen mit all dem Übel in der Welt, das er nicht ändern kann. Er kann es für Blaine genausowenig besser machen wie Blaine für ihn. Aber der eine Ort, über den er allein das Sagen hat, bleibt unberührbar. "Es ist egal, was sie mir entgegenschleudern, sie werden niemals mein Herz treffen können. Sie können mir niemals meine Liebe für dich wegnehmen. Das ist es, was sie uns nicht antun können." Kurt löst den Knoten um sein Herz, um die Worte freizulassen. "Meine Liebe wird immer dir gehören", sagt er. "Das ist kein Versprechen, Blaine, es ist die Wahrheit. Selbst wenn du mich verlierst wegen... irgendetwas Schrecklichem, meine Liebe wird immer dir gehören."

"Du glaubst nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod."

"Nein", sagt Kurt. "Das tue ich nicht und ich will auch nicht, dass du mich verlierst. Ich will auch dich nicht verlieren. Ich will unser gemeinsames Leben so sehr. Aber ich weiß, dass... Es zu wollen ist keine Garantie."

"Ich wünschte, das wäre es", sagt Blaine leise.

"Als ich meine Mutter verloren habe, habe ich für lange Zeit diese Leere in mir gespürt. Obwohl ich immer noch meinen Vater hatte, konnte er diese Lücke nicht füllen, ganz egal wie sehr er mich liebte, oder was er tat.... aber dann war da dieser eine Sommer... ich war älter. Vielleicht zwölf? Sie war schon ein paar Jahre tot. Mein Dad und ich waren an den Fluss im Park gegangen, zu diesem Konzert am 4. Juli. Wir hatten einen Picknickkorb und eine Wolldecke dabei. Wir hörten dem Lima Stadtorchester zu und schauten uns das Feuerwerk an und als es vorbei war, saßen wir noch eine Weile da, warteten darauf, dass die Menschenmenge sich auflöste, und packten unsere Sachen zusammen und da sagte mein Dad, 'das hätte deiner Mutter gefallen', und ich sagte, 'Ja, besonders der Tschaikovsky'.

Wir hatten genau dasselbe von ihr gedacht, genau dasselbe gefühlt und für einen Moment, ich glaube, da haben wir es beide gespürt – ihre Freude? Nicht wie irgendetwas Übernatürliches, sondern weil sie immer noch ein Teil von uns war. Das Gefühl der Leere in mir wurde weniger, wenn ich an sie dachte. Es tat immer noch weh, zu wissen, dass ich sie nie mehr sehen oder umarmen kann, aber ich habe damals ihre Liebe so vollkommen in mir gespürt und ich wusste, dass sie immer ein Teil von mir sein wird. Sie wird immer bei mir sein.

Mit Finn bin ich noch nicht so weit, aber ich versuche auch, die Erinnerung an ihn zu bewahren. Ich denke oft an ihn, weißt du? Stelle mir vor, was er zu mir sagen würde, erinnere mich an seine Umarmungen. Er wird immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein."

"Kurt..." Blaine zieht Kurt weinend in seine Arme.

"Ich weiß, dass du manchmal Angst hast, und das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe auch Angst."

"Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder tun wirst."

"Ich wünschte, das könnte ich. Aber willst du wissen, woran ich gedacht habe? Warum ich in diese Gasse gerannt bin?" Kurt löst sich ein wenig von Blaine, um ihn anschauen zu können.

"Warum?"

"Ich habe an Russ gedacht, aber auch an dich und deinen Freund und den Sadie Hawkins Ball. Und, Gott, Blaine, es macht mich so wütend, dass du das hast durchmachen müssen und dass ich nichts tun konnte, um dich davor zu beschützen. Du warst so jung. Wenn ich zurückgehen könnte – so wie ich jetzt bin – und dich und deinen Freund auf dem Parkplatz finden, wo ihr auf seinen Dad wartet, der euch abholen kommt... wenn ich diese beiden dreizehnjährigen Jungs vor diesem Schmerz bewahren könnte?"

Blaine zieht ihn wieder fester an sich und schmiegt sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals.

"Ich hasse es, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der du allein warst – ohne mich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch für dich da sein können, so wie du für mich da warst. Niemand hat es verdient, so alleine zu sein. Ich konnte an dieser Gasse einfach nicht vorbeigehen."

"Du hättest zuerst die Polizei rufen können", sagt Blaine. "Und ein bisschen klüger handeln."

"Ja", sagt Kurt; er hätte wirklich klüger handeln können. Sie halten einander noch eine ganze Weile länger und atmen nur.

 

* * *

 

Sie gehen zusammen ins Bett, beide in Pyjamas. Kurt schaltet das Licht aus und wartet, bis Blaine den Arm nach ihm ausstreckt. Er schmiegt sich von hinten an Kurt und der kann seine halb-harte Erektion an seinem Hintern spüren. Blaine schlüpft mit einer Hand unter Kurts Hosenbund, um seine Hüfte zu streicheln und ihn näher zu sich heranzuziehen, während er seinen Nacken küsst. Es ist überraschend und nicht, was Kurt erwartet hat. "Wir müssen heute Abend keinen Sex haben, Blaine. Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dich eingeladen habe zu bleiben."

"Ich möchte aber", sagt Blaine und reibt seine Erektion an Kurts Hintern, so dass Kurt ihn dort pulsieren spürt.

Kurt dreht den Kopf, um über seine Schulter zu fragen: "Willst du mich vögeln?"

"Ja", sagt Blaine.

Und das ist alles, was gesagt werden muss. Kurt beugt sich vor zu dem lackierten Kästchen auf seinem Nachttisch, um Gel und ein Kondom herauszuholen, während Blaine ihm die Unterhose herunterzieht.

Blaine nimmt Gel und Kondom entgegen und kurz darauf, sind seine glitschigen Finger zwischen Kurts Pobacken, wo sie über die empfindliche Haut streichen, um den Eingang zu finden; seine Lippen drücken einen Kuss auf Kurts Schulterblatt.

"Ich brauche nicht... aah... ", sagt Kurt in dem Augenblick, als Blaines Mittelfinger in seinen Körper eindringt und die vertraute Berührung ihm heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagt. "...viel Vorbereitung."

Aber Blaine nimmt sich trotzdem die Zeit, einen zweiten Finger hinzuzufügen, zu drehen und zu bewegen, bis Kurt es spürt – prickelnd wie elektrischer Strom bis über seine Kopfhaut. Es flutet heiß in sein Gehirn und rauscht wie verrückt durch seine Adern. Kurt umklammert sein Kissen vor seiner Brust, schließt die Augen und lässt Blaine freie Hand. Kurts Körper bewegt sich leicht, mit jeder Bewegung von Blaines Fingern in ihm, er keucht und wimmert und konzentriert sich darauf, sich für Blaine zu entspannen.

Noch mehr Gel, dann zieht Blaine die Finger heraus und dann liegt seine ganze Hand dort auf Kurts Pobacken und zieht sie auseinander, bis die Dehnung der Haut fast unangenehm wird. Kurt, der auf der Seite liegt, hebt ein Bein an und zieht sein Knie bis hoch an seinen Bauch.

"Du bist so sexy", murmelt Blaine und dann ist sein Ständer dort, unnachgiebig und warm und er drängt vorwärts und Kurts Körper ergibt sich dem schlüpfrigen Eindringling. Die langsame Vorwärtsbewegung raubt Kurt den Atem und er klammert sich keuchend an sein Bettzeug. Blaine hinter ihm ist so heiß; alles an ihm giert nach Kurt – seine Lippen, seine Hände, sein Schwanz.

Das Gefühl wie Blaine in ihn hinein und wieder heraus gleitet – er spürt es tief in seinem Bauch, tief in seinen Eingeweiden – lässt Kurt sich rundum lebendig und in seinem Körper zuhause fühlen; mehr als alles andere, was sie miteinander machen. Aber es ist mehr als nur das, denn es hebt jede mögliche Trennung in ihm auf: sein Geist und sein Körper werden eine Einheit. Sein gesamtes Selbst existiert hier – untrennbar mit Blaine: verbunden, geborgen, geliebt.

"Fühlt sich so gut an", murmelt Kurt und greift mit einer Hand nach hinten, um den Kontakt zu Blaines Haut zu suchen. "Hab dich vermisst."

"Ich dich auch", keucht Blaine.

"Ich fühle mich so sicher", bringt Kurt heraus, "hier mit dir."

Blaine bewegt sich jetzt ganz langsam und sanft. Er steht noch am Beginn seines Weges zum unausweichlichen Höhepunkt und Kurt genießt es; wie sein Körper Blaine widerstandslos willkommen heißt; das ständig zunehmende lustvolle Kribbeln durch die kontinuierliche Stimulation; die schwindelerregenden Funken, die seine Nerven in Flammen setzen. So haben sie sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr geliebt. Die letzten paar Male vor der jetzigen Trockenphase waren anders gewesen. Schneller, rauer, zielstrebiger – und schnell wieder vorbei. Aber heute Abend hat Blaine keine Eile und Kurt auch nicht. Und er möchte Blaine helfen zu finden, was auch immer er vermisst hat.

Das Bett quietscht rhythmisch. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich immer so halten", sagt Blaine.

"Hmm? Aber das tust du doch", haucht Kurt, obwohl ein Teil von ihm weiß, dass seine Worte keinen Sinn machen, aber wenn ihre Körper auf diese Art miteinander verbunden sind, dann fühlt es sich an wie etwas Riesengroßes, das nicht einfach nur auf die vereinzelten Gelegenheiten beschränkt sein kann, wenn sie Liebe machen. Es _muss_ überfließen in jeden weiteren sich anschließenden Augenblick ihrer Existenz, als ob jede seiner Körperzellen eine unauslöschliche Erinnerung an diese gemeinsame Zeit in sich trüge. Als würde diese Empfindung in die Moleküle mit eingebaut, aus denen er besteht. "Ich kann dich _immer_ spüren, Blaine. Du bist auch ein Teil von mir."

"Kurt", sagt Blaine stotternd und abgehackt.

"Zu metaphysisch?", fragt Kurt sanft; er lächelt mit geschlossenen Augen.

Blaine unterdrückt ein Lachen an Kurts Wange. "Ist schon gut. Ich mag es, wenn du so fantasievoll über Sex sprichst."

"Ich meine es auch so", sagt Kurt.

"Ich weiß." Blaines Finger drücken auf seinen Solar Plexus. "In letzter Zeit hat es sich aber so angefühlt als wärst du gar nicht so ganz bei mir, wenn wir – "

Das Klappern und Rumpeln der Lofttür dringt zu ihnen herein und übertönt die leiseren Geräusche ihrer Intimität. Rachel ist von der Probe zurück. Blaine verlangsamt seine Bewegung und hält still. Hält Kurt an sich gedrückt und sie verharren beide bewegungslos und leise, bis auf ihre unterdrückten, keuchenden Atemzüge in der Dunkelheit. Rachel schleicht auf Zehenspitzen, ein schnelles Tapp-Tapp-Tapp, in ihr Zimmer, von wo sie ein leises Rascheln und Zippen hören, als sie sich auszieht. Dann hören sie, wie sie mit nackten Füßen ins Bad tappt und die Tür mit einem Klicken zumacht; das Gurgeln des Wassers in den Leitungen und das Rauschen der Dusche.

"Können wir die Position ändern?", fragt Kurt.

"Ja, wie willst du's machen?"

"Leg dich auf den Rücken", sagt Kurt.

Blaine zieht sich aus ihm heraus (und es ist immer solch ein unwillkommener Verlust) und lässt sich auf den Rücken fallen. Kurt dreht sich um und klettert über ihn, lenkt Blaines Erektion zu der Stelle, wo er sich immer noch so weit offen fühlt und nimmt ihn wieder in sich auf. Er versucht nicht, ihn zu reiten, sondern legt sich einfach nur auf Blaine und stützt sich leicht mit Knien und angewinkelten Ellbogen ab. "Gut?", fragt er.

Blaine summt zustimmend und lässt die Hände auf Kurts Hintern hinabgleiten, packt zu und stößt mit soviel Kraft nach oben, dass Kurt sich fast auf die Zunge beißt. "Oh, okay...", sagt Kurt und sucht nach einem besseren Halt. Mehr kann er nicht tun. Er presst sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals und nibbelt an der zarten Haut seiner Kehle, während Blaine ihn vögelt, schneller und härter als vorher, und all die Funken der heißen Lust in Kurts Bauch wieder entzündet. Rachels Dusche dauert immer lange genug, aber dennoch ist da eine gewisse Dringlichkeit, fertig zu werden, bevor _sie_ fertig ist.

"Ich liebe deinen Schwanz in mir", sagt Kurt nah an Blaines Ohr. "Ich liebe es, wie du mich vögelst, Baby."

Blaine stöhnt und der Griff seiner Finger auf Kurts Pobacken verstärkt sich. Er hält ihn offen für jeden seiner schnellen Stöße. "Ich liebe es auch", sagt Blaine. "Ich liebe deinen hübschen, perfekten Hintern. Ich liebe es, wie du mich aufnimmst. Kannst du... ah... kommen, oder brauchst du noch...?"

"Ja.. ein bisschen... mehr. Ich werde..." Kurt verlagert sein Gewicht auf einen Ellbogen und greift zwischen ihre Körper nach seiner eigenen Erektion.

"Küss mich", bittet Blaine.

Es erfordert ziemlich viel Koordination: sich abzustützen für jeden herrlichen Stoß in seinen Hintern, während er seinen eigenen Schaft reibt, und gleichzeitig zu versuchen, Blaine mit annähernder Raffinesse zu küssen.

Es gelingt ihm, bis sein Orgasmus kurz bevorsteht und er nur den Arm durchdrückt, um den Winkel zu verbessern, den Kopf in den Nacken legt und sein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhält. Blaine wird schneller: harte, klatschende Stöße in Kurts willigen Körper und Kurt reibt sich noch schneller, bis sein Bewusstsein von einem heißen Nebel erfüllt wird, bis er es nicht mehr zurückhalten kann und es seine Sinne überwältigt. Als er kommt, flucht und schreit Kurt laut auf – laut genug, dass Rachel ihn trotz der Dusche womöglich hören kann. Wahrscheinlich nicht zum ersten Mal.

"Oh mein Gott", sagt Blaine und lacht keuchend auf.

"Mach schon, Blaine", sagt Kurt und richtet sich auf, hält sich am Kopfende des Bettes fest und rollt sein Becken nach hinten, um Blaines hektischen Stößen zu begegnen. Es ist viel zu viel, aber er hält durch und treibt Blaine seinem eigenen Höhepunkt entgegen.

Blaine gibt einen gequälten Laut von sich und gleitet mit der Hand bewundernd über Kurts Brustkorb, über die Wölbung seiner Muskeln. "Kurt, heilige Scheiße."

"Blaine", presst Kurt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und lässt den Kopf hängen, während er seine Hüften auf Blaines Schaft bewegt. Die Empfindung ist so scharf, die Lust so intensiv, dass es fast schon an Schmerz grenzt. Aber es ist kein Schmerz, es ist nur so verdammt intensiv. Seine Nerven sind überreizt, seine Finger schmerzen von dem festen Griff um das Kopfende, mit dem er sich aufrecht hält, obwohl all seine Muskeln erschlaffen wollen. Aber es gefällt ihm trotzdem, selbst als sein Körper genug davon hat. Es gefällt ihm, sich dazu zu zwingen, durchzuhalten. "Oh Gott." Er macht es liebend gern für Blaine. Er betrachtet sein Gesicht, erkennt an seinen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und seinem halb geöffneten Mund, wie nah er seinem eigenen Orgasmus ist.

"Das ist so gut", murmelt Blaine. "Liebling, so...ooh..." und Blaine kommt mit einem tiefen Stöhnen.

Behutsam steigt Kurt von ihm herunter und legt sich neben ihn, streckt die Beine aus und summt zufrieden. Kurt vergleicht den Sex von vorher mit dem, den sie gerade eben hatten. Vielleicht hat Blaine recht: er ist anders; Kurt war vorher nicht so recht bei der Sache gewesen.

Als sie sich sauber wischen, möchte Kurt sich vergewissern, ob das jetzt für Blaine besser war, also fragt er.

"Es war großartig, Kurt", antwortet Blaine und zieht Kurt wieder in seine Arme. "Du wirst immer besser darin."

"Mmm, worin?"

"So oben zu sein. "

Lächelnd reibt Kurt die Nase an Blaines Ohr und sagt leise neckend: "Du magst es, wenn ich dich reite?"

"Ja, mmh und es ist so heiß, wenn du das sagst."

"Aber noch heißer ist es, wenn ich es _mache_."

"Na ja... klar", sagt Blaine.

Kurt beugt sich vor: "Es gefällt dir also, mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich mich selbst auf deinem prächtigen Schwanz vögele?"

Lachend antwortet Blaine: "Es gefällt mir, aber wenn du versuchst, mich mit deinem schmutzigen Gerede auf eine zweite Runde einzustimmen, dann wirst du eine Weile warten müssen. Ich bin viel zu müde, um mich zu bewegen."

In dem Moment geht mit einem Klicken die Badezimmertür auf und Kurt hört, wie Rachel in die Küche geht, um etwas zu trinken, dann in ihren Schlafraum schlurft und den Vorhang zuzieht.

Kurt rollt sich von Blaine herunter und stützt sich auf einen Ellbogen auf. "Hey? Können wir morgen ausschlafen? Zusammen? Und dann würd ich dich gern zum Brunchen ausführen. Wenn es ein schöner Tag wird, dann können wir nach Manhattan gehen, im Park spazieren, vielleicht eine Matinee im Kino anschauen? Schaufensterbummeln. Ich weiß nicht. Einfach nur schöne, entspannte Sachen, die nicht viel kosten?"

"Nur wir beide?", fragt Blaine. "Ohne Sam oder Rachel oder Artie oder Elliot...?"

"Nur wir beide", bekräftigt Kurt. "Ich glaube, das können wir vielleicht brauchen? Ein gemeinsamer Tag, an dem nur wir zwei miteinander Spaß haben. Ich weiß, ich bin in letzter Zeit auch nicht einfach gewesen."

"Ich verstehe es ja auch", sagt Blaine. "Es ist nur nicht leicht."

"Für mich ist es auch nicht leicht."

"Dann verbringen wir also morgen einen gemütlichen Tag. Zusammen?"

"Ja, zusammen."

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind wie immer sehr willkommen. <3


End file.
